Best Friend's Brother
by Leolion101
Summary: it's the last two weeks before springbreak and Naruto starts to fall for a Senior but not only that it's his Best Friend Gaara's brother Kankuro, what happens when naruto and his friends want to go away but have to bring Kankuro with them? If you dont like malexmale DO NOT READ Rated M to be safe
1. Two weeks until springbreak

An: I have a new story _omg no way! _yes way and It's awesome!

_'thoughts'_

"Talking"

Disclamer:I dont own Naruto T-T

Now sit backand enjoy :3

* * *

_Buzz buzzz buzzzzzzz_ sounded the horid alrm clock waking Naruto from his nice Dream about ramen and foxes, Naruto slamed his hand down on the reched clock to stop the buzzing once it stoped Naruto got up looked at himself in his full length mirror he ran a hand through his blonde locks "I really need to get back into shape baseball tryouts are comming up" he said to his reflection as he looked over his naked upper body he has a slim frame with a four-pack abbs and some nice pec's that you dont think you would find on such a slim guy.

Naruto walks over to his closet and looks over his clothes, he grabs a bright red shirt with stars on it and ripped jeans that hung a little loose on his waste he decide to put on a belt not wanting to show the school his boxers today(not that half of them would mind) he grabed his droid DNA(I dont like Iphones) and wallet then put them in his pockets.

Walking down the stairs he smelt french toast _'Sweet mom made breakfest' _Naruto thought as he ran into the kitchen "Yes you made Beakfest!" shouted the happy blonde as he grabed a plate and drowned the food in suryp "I have to day off" Kushina said as she fliped her red hair over her sholder "Hurry up before Ino gets here" His mom said as the blonde kept eating "Shit thats right" Naruto said as he grabed his backpack "Naruto dear what did I say about swering in this house" Kushina roared "Sorry mom wont happen again" Naruto said as Ino honked "Got to go love you bye" Naruto said sliping on some orange DC's "bye love you to" She said as he ran out to Ino's purple Jeep.

"It's about time you got out here" Ino said with a grin as Naruto got into the backseat "What can I say mom made French toast" Naruto replied with a cheeky grin "And I didnt get any" Said the red head from the front seat "you know I love your moms food" he added "Sorry Leo I was hungry" the blonde said, Leo had auburn red hair(easier to say red) midnight blue eyes he wore a black superman shirt and ripped blue jeans, "we still need to pick up Gaara and Henita" Ino said from behind the wheel "why are you in the front seat Leo" Naruto asked as he is always the first one to get picked up by Ino "I stayed the night at Ino's working on our history project" Leo said "why did I take your seat" he adds with a smirk "yah you did" Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted "That's not the only thing I took from you Naru" Leo said with a evil smirk and a wink "OMG will you shut up about that I dont want to know what you guys use to do" Ino shreeked "You said after we broke up you wouldnt say anything about what we did" Naruto said with a glare "What can I say it's fun to hold that over your head" Leo says.

Ino pulled into Gaara's drive way as the said red head walked out in a red tank-top, black skinny jeans, and converses "Gaara how are you" Ino shouted to the boy that just looked at her and gave the usial nodd Ino looks at him and says "I'm not leaving until you awnser me Gaara" Ino said "I'm fine" Gaara gowled "Oaky just had to say you arnt in a good mood today" Ino said as she drove off to the Hugya manson "Damn Gaara did you not get any sleep lastnight" Leo asked and all Gaara did was shake his head, Naruto looked over at Gaara _'I know his home life isnt that good with his dad but I hope his not Hurting him like he use to' _Naruto thought "You know Gaara if it's happening again you can stay with any of us" Naruto says as he places a hand on Gaaras sholder "It hasent happend sense the last time" Gaara said not a hint of lie's in his words "okay good because I'll kill him if it does" Leo says "I know you will" Gaara said.

As Ino pulled into the Hugya complex "Leo get in the back" Ino says "Why" he questions "Because me and Henita need to talk" Ino said with a-dont-you-dare-question-me-face "Okay" Leo says "Naruto move over" he adds as he climbs into the back and sits in between Gaara and Naruto, Henita walked out a few minutes later wareing a light pink shirt with a red heart in the middle and black skinny jeans with gold flats, She got in the Jeep and her and Ino begian to talk about what girls talk about and the three guys in the back just talked about what they are gonna do when spring break starts.

Ino pulled into her(and I mean her) Parking space "All right grab your shit and get out" Ino play orderd "Yes sir Ino sir" Leo says as he grabs his backpack "I'm a Girl" Ino said "Yah _Now"_ Leo says as he jumps out of the jeep just getting out of the way of a flying Ino fist. They all walk into the school talking about wat they did over the weekend Naruto said he beat some game Gaara was talking about some creepy painting,Henita was talking about some family stuff and Ino and Leo talked about how they're gonna get an A on their history project.

when Sakura haruno the schools resadent Slut and her boyfriend(more like he uses her for sex) Sasuke Uchiha the top Jock and the guy every girl wants(only the stupid ones)"Hey Ino-pig I didnt see you at cheer practice" Sakura said "Maybe because you were off fucking some random dude you dont know and wernt at practice" Ino said with a glare "Dont talk about..." Sakura said trying to thinkof the dude's name "See slut you dont know his name"Ino said and walked off with Henita and Sakura walked off some where trying to think of the guys name.

"Hey Fags how was your weekend" Sasuke said with a smirk "Well I dont know about you Sasgay but I had a great weekend"Naruto said with a glare "I cant believe you two were once friends"Leo said "yah well that was fucked up when you two started to fuck"Sasuke sneered at Leo "Jelous that I get more action then you" Leo retorted "You only get action from your hand" Sasuke said to Leo "Sasuke just Shut up before I brake your arm" Gaara said with a glare that got him to back off "Thats what I thought" Gaara growled, "Thanks" Leo and Naruto said in unison Gaara just walked to his locker

thee uneventfull classes later

"Do they have to surve this crap today" Leo whined as he looked at the gross school lunch food "you want some of my shusi Leo" Henita offered "Thanks Henita" Leo says as he sits closer to her and Share the Shusi(they each had half of) Naruto sat down next to Gaara and Ino "Sorry im late had me stay after to clean the room" He said with a cheeky grin "What did you do this time" Ino asked after finshing a bite of her egg roll "I may have wrote 'somethings' on the board" the other blonde said while rubbing the back of his head "I'm surpisedshe didnt send you through a wall" Leo said "Me to" naruto said.

Lunch was just about to end when a brunette wearing a black hoodie with jeans walked over to Gaara "Gaara dad's not happy to day so it's wise not to go home I already told Temari" the older teen said "okay" Gaara said, Naruto looked at the brunette blushed and tuned away "Leo I'm staying over at your house" Gaara said "Okay Naruto that means you to" Leo said sending a quick text to his mom to set two extra places for dinner, "Good" The brunette said "Now are you gonna introduce me to your friends besides Leo" He said giving Leo a wave "Kankuro this is Henita" Gaara said pointing to the girl with long black hair "Ino" he said pointing to the Girl with long white-blonde hair pulled in to a pony-tail and wearing a school cheerleading outfit, "And Naruto" Gaara said finshing with the still blushing blonde "Is he okay" asked Kankuro asked "He should be fine" Ino said in a flirty way "Okay" Kankuro said giving her a look and then he left

"Naruto get up the bell rang" Gaara said as he ushered the blonde to Biology and not wanting to be late and get Ms. Anko mad at them "okay" Naruto says still thinking about Gaara's brother _'Quit day dreaming he's your Best friend's brother it's not cool!' _his mind shouted at him but it fell on deaf ears.

When Gaara and Naruto got to Bio Anko just started to teach and she threw a few books at them while threating them if they were ever late again something crazy and very bad would happen.

last class of the Day

"Is he okay" Henita asked Gaara after looking at the Naruto "I dont know he's been like this ever sense lunch" Gaara said trying to think why Naruto would be so out of it to day "I'll find out to night for you" Gaara said giving her one of his faint smiles(they are also super rare) Naruto keep thinking about how Gaara would react if he said that he like's his brother or what he would do if he some how found out. By the time the Bell rang for the end of the day Naruto just wanted to avoid Gaara as much as possible.

on his way out of school Naruto was about to get on the bus to go home(Ino has cheer parctice afterschool) but got pulled away by a red head "you are not skiping this sleep over you have been weird all day and Gaara and I will find out why" Leo said as he draged the blonde to his mom's car.

* * *

An: I think I'll do the sleep over in the next chapter and also a little of what happens with Ino and Henita afterschool. Please review, Favorite and follow.

Oh and Naruto is 16 and in 10th grade while Kankuro is 18 and in 12th grade Leo is 16 and the youngest and Ino is the oldest of the group at 17 (she didnt get held back she just started school late) Henita is second oldest at 16 then Gaara right before Naruto


	2. two weeks part II

An: Okay so I had a lot of trubble writing this Chapter so you guys better Like it! got it!? Good!

Disclamer: Naruto is not mine...I wish it was though :)

* * *

"Okay so what movie do we watch first" Leo asked holding up two horror movies from his giant collection "Does it have to be a Horror movie Leo" Naruto asked not wanting to see another one "That's the only kind of movies I own" Leo said with a smirk "Just shut up and pick one" Gaara said eyeing the one about the weird puppette and his games Naruto sighs in defeat "Fine I pick the one with the evil puppette" he says, "Good that's one of my favorites" Leo said as he put the dvd in his x-box 360 "Now sit back and enjoy the death's" Leo says as he sits on his bed next to Gaara.

Naruto sits behind the other two and tries to watch the movie "Naruto your not scared are you" Leo taunted "Hell no I just dont like this movie" Naruto said trying to cover up the fact he was terified "Leo just turn it off and put in an action movie" Gaara said "AUGH I never get to have any FUN" Leo whined as he did just that "Happy blondie" Leo sneered not liking the fact that Gaara sided with Naruto "I'm okay" Naruto said thinkinng about Kankuro again(this is like his tenth time at the sleepover) "Naruto" "Naruto" "NARUTO!" Leo shouted "What" the blonde said shaking his head "This is the last time your gonna zone out and tell us it's nothing" Leo said "I just have a lot on my mind" Naruto said trying to cave "Naruto I'm gonna say this once so listen" Leo said and the blonde nodded "I will find out even if I have to tie you up and lock you in the closet" he threatend "Good luck getting anything out of me" Naruto said.

"Okay guys you can let me out now" Naruto said in defeat "See it only took two hours in the closet while being hog tied" Leo said with a smile and draged Naruto out "Well now your out of the closet" Gaara said and both Naruto and Leo looked at him "What I cant make jokes" the red head questioned "You can but that's so out of character for you" Leo said while untieing Naruto, "Okay now talk" Leo demanded "Okay but Gaara has to leave the room" Naruto said looking at the said red head "why" he raised an eyebrow not wanting to leave "Because" Naruto said "Fine" Gaara said with a glare and walked out of the room.

"Okay now tell me" Leo said "Okay I like Gaara-" Naruto got interupted "I knew it" Leo said as he did a victory dance "I dont like Gaara I like his older brother Kankuro" Naruto said with a blush and hid his face while Leo looked at the blonde with pure shock on his face "No no no no NO you cant like HIM" Leo said as he paced around the room "Gaara will kill you when he finds out" he added "how do you know" Naruto asked "Because he'll just think you'll use him to get the his brother" Leo said while waving his hands in the air "Yahbut what do I do" the blonde asks "Get over it and Fast" Leo says as he opens the door so Gaara can come in.

"Now what do you guys want to do" Leo asks "Sleep" Gaara says from the top of Leo's Bed "Fine but your sleeping on the floor" Leo says as he gets in his bed and Gaara gets on the floor and covers up in a blanket "Naruto sleep" Leo says as Naruto lays down on the floor and passes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWith Ino & Henita after schoolXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked to Cheerleading Practice while Talking to Henita "Well sense the boys are having Boy-time lets have Girl time at my house Henita" Ino beams at her awesome idea "I think that would be an awesome plan we can talk about all the new gossip going around" Henita says with a gleam in her eye "Henita I think that I'm rubbing off on you" The blonde says with a smile "I think so to but I dont care" Henita quickly replies as she runs up to the Bleachers to watch her best friend's cheer practice.

Ino walked up to the head Cheerleader "Hi Mei it looks like Sakura is a no-show again" she said as she looked at the red haired girl "God she needs to be replaced Like NOW!" Mei says as she looks for the pinkette "She has missed too many pratices" Mei hisses as she spots Henita "Has she seen all are pratices" the red head questions "Who Henita" Ino asks "yah the girl that you hang out with" Mei says with a smile "She may have missed a few for family things but other then that I'm her ride home" Ino says "Good she's Saurkas replacement" Mei says "Henita get over here" the red head shouts to the Henita and she comes running down not wanting to get the head Cheerleader mad at her.

Mei is a senior with long red hair down to her butt(I shortened it a lot) she's wearing a one sleveed cheereading top that has fishnetting going down the other arm and down the bottom of the top to the top of her cheer skirt.

"Henita" Mei says when the girl walks over to her "yah" she replies "your pinky's replacement" Mei says "and I hope you know the cheers and their moves" she adds as she walks to the front of the group of girls, Henita stares at Ino "I can't Ino" she says "Henita you have seen everyone of my practices you know the cheers and the moves you got this" The blonde says as she throws her a cheer uniform "now get your ass in that uniform stat" she adds.

Henita walks back out in her new cheer uniform to see sakura aka pinkyMcforehead throwing a tantrum about getting replaced, "I can't be Fucking replaced Im the hottest one on the team you Slut!' shouts Sakura "I'm the Slut your the one who Fucks every guy you see!" Mei spits every word coated with vemon "I do NOT! Now who did you replace me with" PinkyMcforehead ask "That girly is Cheer team information that you are no longer allowed to know" Mei says as she walks away, Henita walks over to Ino "She's so Pissed" Ino says as she watches Sakura throw things aound until she sees Henita in a Cheer uniform and storms over to her "You dumb Bitch taking my Place" the pinkette hisses and grabs Henita by her top "Dont you think your about to replace me" she says as she rases her hand ready to hit the other girl but Ino grabs her hand and twistes it in a very painful way "Look here IF I EVER SEE YOU WITHIN FIVE FEET OF HENITA I WILL BEAT YOUR STD INFECTED ASS" Ino says in a ice cold wisper and throws her down to the gound "Now get out of here"she says and Sakura gets up and runs away.

* * *

AN: Damn it's been Forever sence I lasted updated Im sorry for that just didnt feel like writing but I will not leave this or my other story unfinshed I promise you that but now on to what I really want to say I may not up load until Im on summer break which is june 7 so its not that long the reasion is I need to get my shit together for school! so sorry if I dont get around to updating until june. Anyway now read review and favorite but the one that makes me the happiest is the review I want to know how you people like my story any kind of review helps me write better which makes you happy :D


	3. Two weeks part III

An: Okay so I see this story as maybe 15 chapters because two weeks has 3 parts one week will have 3 parts the trip will be 5 to 6 parts and then the after effects and the epilogue. I have made this story my main story because the reviews were SO nice thank you Maxsunny I glad you liked it, Also I could not keep away from this story but my other one Chunin exams Love will not be updated until maybe the 2nd week of June after I get out of school for the summer!:D.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the other characters I'm using, expect Leo he's mine

* * *

Naruto walks in to school with Leo and Gaara the latter who still has no clue that Naruto likes Kankuro "Man I'm so glad it's Friday now because I'm sleeping IN tomorrow so don't call me" Leo says as he walks off to his locker, "He can be so annoying" Gaara says "I'm going to call him at five in the morning" the red head adds as he walks off to his locker _'those two love to annoy each other their like an old married couple'_ Naruto thinks.

He gets brought back to reality after bumping in to someone and falling to the floor, "Oww" Naruto said as he looks up to see Sasuke glaring down at him "Watch where your going Faggtie Ann" said the raven haired boy as he grabs Naruto by the collar of his black and orange tee-shirt "Not only that but I bet you had something to do with that Bitch Henita taking Sakura's spot on the cheer team" growls Sasuke as he reels his hand back ready to punch the scared blonde but someone grabs his hand "Leave him alone it's not his fault that your girlfriend is a slut and got kicked off the team" said a gruff sexy voice "Now let him go before I brake your arm" he said as he twisted Sasuke's arm in a painful way, Sasuke drops Naruto and wrenches his arm free form the man and makes a run for it.

The man holds out his hand for Naruto to take it, Naruto looks at the hand and takes it helping him stand up, Naruto looks at the man's face for the first time to see it was none other then...(Yup that's it I'm leaving it off here sorry! :D)

(Yah right like I would leave you guys hanging like that I'm not that mean)...Kankuro! "Let me know if he even looks at you funny and I'll kill him Kay?" said the older teen but all our Blonde does is nod and wave as he runs to class.

* * *

Naruto sits in his French class with his head down not paying attention to his teacher and thinking about how Kankuro saved him when a piece of paper lands on his desk that reads

_what's up?~Ino_

Naruto replies and throws it back to her when the teacher isn't looking

_Nothing I'm fine~Naruto _

the note flies back to him reading

_Naruto we both know that is a damn lie Now ether tell me now or I will drag you to my house and make you ;3~Ino _

Naruto writes his reply and sends it back to Ino

_Ino I'm not telling you via note~Naruto_

the note hits him in the head and reads

_Suit yourself btw I texted you're mom and told her your staying at my place tonight ;3 No escape now ;)~Ino reply and I'll hurt you!_

Naruto just ripped up the note and threw it in the trash after the bell rang singling the end of first period

* * *

Naruto, Gaara, Leo, Ino, and Hinata(I spelled it right this time :D) are sitting at their lunch table with Naruto still having his head down "what's wrong with Naruto" Hinata asks "I have no clue but I'm gonna find out later" Ino replies. Leo's eye's widen but no one notices, Leo get's up grabs the back of Naruto's shirt and starts to drag him away when "Hey! Don't you dare try to get anything out of him" Ino shouts drawing a few looks toward their table but one glare from Gaara tells them to back off.

Leo doesn't answer her and just keeps dragging Naruto to the boys bathroom saying "What the Hell I thought I told you to get over him" Leo harshly breaths "I was trying until he threatened to brake Sasgay's arm for trying to hit me because his slut got kicked off the cheer team" Naruto says "Well I don't care! Naruto you need to Get over Gaara's brother it's not right for one and two Gaara would kill you for it" Leo says as he grabs our blonde's shoulders and shakes him "I know Leo but I just can't" Naruto says "Fine that's okay we only have a few weeks of school left after spring break then he's off to college" Leo says with a relieved look and drags Naruto out of the bathroom thinking their conversation was completely private except for a tall brunette that was hiding in the stall because he heard shouting.

* * *

After school Ino drags Naruto to her car and throws him in gets in herself and drive's to her house. "Now Naruto you can tell me what's up with you or spend the next three hour's in the closet tied up with a freshly done makeover" Ino said to the Blonde sitting on her bed "okay fine I like Gaara-" He get's interrupted "No no no I will not have you screwing up me getting him and Leo together" Ino screeched "Uhg I don't like Gaara I like his older Brother But you can Not tell anyone!" Naruto shouts "Oh thank you!" Ino says and give's him a hug.

"Now do you think he like's you back because I heard that he almost broke Duckbutt's arm for touching you" Ino said finely releasing Naruto "What! when did you hear that and do you think Gaara knows oh my god he's gonna kill me" Naruto freaks out "one calm you're tits two during second hour third he most likely knows and wont kill you for what happened" Ino breathed out.

* * *

Kankuro walked into Gaara's room "Hey Gaara would you ever kill Naruto" he asks "No not unless he pisses me off to much" Gaara replied raising a non existing eyebrow "why" he adds "Because he's cute and I was gonna ask him out after I found out he liked me back" the Brunette says with a shrug "no your not he's _my _friend that goes against the sibling code" Gaara says with a glare and adds "How the hell do you even know he likes you back" Kankuro sits on Gaara's desk and says "I overheard him and Leo who is hot by the way talking in the bathroom at lunch saying that you would kill Naruto because he like's me"

"I wouldn't kill him I would kill you if anything happens between you two and back off Leo he's mine but I'm just pissing Ino off by making her think I don't like him" Gaara says "why would that piss her off and you cant tell me not to date your hot blonde friend" Kankuro said "she's been trying to get me and Leo together after him and Naruto broke up and if it's my Friend I can and this is the end of this conversation" Gaara said with a glare that said_ if-your-smart-you'll-listen-to-me-and-stay-away-fr om-Naruto_

* * *

AN:OMG I have an update! I know it's been FOREVER but I just have not felt like writing :/ what can I say I have a short attention span and bounce to something else when I get bored so I will not have regular updates so don't hate me please but just saying I will not abandon my stories. if you follow my other story I have know Idea when I'm gonna update that story :/ sorry.

one more thing who else hate's the new filter system because I do is it so hard to just want a KibaNuru story and not have to search through one's with Duckbutt and forehead being there along with others! it's like I did not ask for them to be in the damn kibanuru section! anyways before I get to rantie let me know what you think of the Filter system and this chapter and if you missed me because I missed you unless you didn't miss me then I sure as hell didn't miss you! :P


End file.
